World Of Pardise
by gara316
Summary: Ben Smith is an avarege human who gets to go to equestria after a horrible accident. He will discover love, adventure,sadness and pain as the tides turn in equestria
1. Chapter 1

**hey everypony this is my first fanfic on the site so hope u enjoy**

**chapter1:the world of equestria**

Hi my name is Ben Smith. notice the was. i was a human on earth. i was 17 years old,i was about 5'6 and had dark brown hair and very pale skin. I was just a normal 17 year old boy, goes to high school, hangs out with friends. but i never realy had to be many friends, cause as soon as they found out that was a brony they would call me names such as gay and a little girl. But i did not let that hate form up inside of me.. yes im a brony. i was one of those closet bronys who hated admited it. i had read a bunch of fanfics and watched every epsode at least 3 a friday, when summer vaccation had came, i ran out of school screaming"Schools finally over WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". yeah i know quite weird. im not going to into to much depth about my time on earth cause most of it is a blur now. But being stupid and too busy running home and rocking out to my music i had ran a cross a road, when there was a hit and run. i got ran over by the cop car and my life had ended before i knew it.

I awoke in a white area. I saw a white and tall figure approach me. He said "Ben since your depth was not planned im giving u a afterlife.

I had noticed this was god. So though and thought about where i wanted to go then i said "why cant i have super powers instead" god responded"no your dead so there is no point". so i finally said "equestria". suddenly i was enveloped by a strange yellow and white light. i heard a voice say "see u soon"

I awoke in a starnge forest. Then I realised where i was. I was in equestria. Every Bronys dream. It was just like the fanfincs i have read. I struggled to get up of the thick dusty ground of the everfree forest. I struggled to a nearby lake and inspected my self. had light blue fur my mane and tail were a dark green and i had a white horn. Then i realised there was something on my back. It was a pair of wings.I shouted outloud"IM A FREAKING ALICORN HELL YEAH" then i realised i should have not said that due to me being equestria and ponies not knowing how to swear. Then a thousend questions came into my head. "The towns people of ponyville might look at me and swarm and ask me why im alicorn" "will the mane six like me" "will celestia like me and what about lina". these were some of the questions i had asked my self that day. So i headed towards the direction i thought was ponyville

**so hey everyone gara316 here. I hope u like this short prolouge. oh and please read and review if u liked this. i will be taking in Oc requests. I would like to thank Dnny99, spiderwilliam99. Neon and Volt and gordhanx who have inspired me to write this and theres others. **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys gara316 here. I am suprised from getting those reviews in my last chapter so here is the next one Todays Oc was sent in by gordhanx enjoy.(Btw In this fic celestia is a bit shorter)**

So i headed towards the direction i thought was ponyville but it turned out i was headed deeper into the everfree forest. I had relised that i was going the wrong way. So i galloped in the other direction, faster then i had ever ran as a human and smashed into a pony. She was a unicorn mare. Her mane colour was sky blue and her fur was light green. Her face looked alot like rainbow dash from what i could remember from the show. I quickly tried to hide my wings. The unicorn mare said"whoa why are you in such a hurry. my names flora".

I said really fast breathing heavly " Oh im soooo sorry for bumping into you". all i could think about was finding someway i could hide my wings.

"SORRY GOT A GO". I quickly said bolting as fast as a could in any direction.I then hid in an allyway and decided to think about my options.

I came up with two things i could do. he first was go and see twilight about what to do,second i could hide out intill i think of I felt a strange weird tugging sensation in my body, Then I blacked out. When I awoke,i was in some sort of castle,Im in canterlot castle but why? I saw a mare that looked liked a rainbow, no that was just hair mane and tail. She spoke in the royal canterlot voice.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE IN EQUESTRIA AND WHY ARE YOU A ALICORN. THERE IS ONLY 4 KNOWN ALICORNS IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA". This shouting had snapped me outta my dazed state and I slowly got up and saw the mare was the one and only princess celsetia, the best character on the show. I had fully recovered from my daze state and said very meakly "will you please stop shouting you are scaring me ever so slightly". Celestia could see my meak and horrified then celestia said to me calmly "oh im so sorry for shouting and for teleporting you here. Its you just randomly appeared in equestria as a alicorn and i feel a strange presence coming from you like somethings wrong in equestria and how I found about you was old spell that i learned growing lets me make sure the presence of anyone is not mystreious like yours".She then went towards the window and stared out into the distance that was equestria. Knowing that she was a princess i bowed and said "Its ok princess i will answer all of your questions. Then we sat down.

So i explained everything to her from my human life and me dying and falling into equestria. I left the bit out about her being in a tv Also I wondered what she meant by me being a strange presence

"That still does not explain why you are here in equestria." The minute she said that i was like she did not listen to a word

Celestia just sat there for a couple of moments and then finally said,"If what you are saying is true,Looks like you cant go back to where you came from." I then nodded then we talked to each other about the training and the schedule. Damn this is gunna be to fly and using magic seems REALLY if i am to exist in this world i need to get this Celestia Gave me a Room but i could tell she had her doubts,I knew if she found me as a threat I would be gone in a blink of a eye. So I guessed the only way that im able to stay in this world is by trying to survive and not worrying about the presence that celestia feels. So as i was fulling asleep, A thought went into my head. "I cant just go out with a name like Ben, I need a pony name. So i decided that my name would be my Ocs name,Nighstar Moon

**hey everypony gara316. so please please sent in those Ocs i really need them. Please put constructive critcism in the reviews. gara316 out. Update please dont send alicorn Ocs Cause someone told me that it would not work.I thank stryom for giving me some great **


End file.
